User talk:SilentKillerlurks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Shed page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:47, June 27, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. "Dolls" would fit into the item/object category, but as the story is M4R currently, it shouldn't be tagged with any other categories until proper revisions are made. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:20, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Editing You find a story with issues in it and you click edit. it should be on the page right above the story itself. That should open up the document and you can type/make edits. Be forewarned that changing region-specific spelling (defense/defence, color/colour, favorite/favourite) is not a valid edit and will be undone. Also make sure to click the preview button to make sure your edits aren't messing with the format of the story. Additionally do not add content/plot to stories that are not yours as that is considered vandalism and can get you banned for some time. If your edits are considered pointless or incorrect, they can be reverted by another user/admin. Best of luck, lemme know if you have other questions. (Also when sending a message on a talk page, you can sign your name with this: ~~~~ EmpyrealInvective (talk) 10:18, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat Chat was temporarily taken down (Three weeks to a month) due to excessive drama and our lack of nighttime mods which resulted in some pretty nasty feuds/stupidity that I rather not get into. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:32, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Photos and Pictures You can upload pictures to this wiki that are creepy as a standalone or relevant to a particular story. You can add photos or drawings that are relevant to the story. However, these pictures can be removed from stories by other users should they feel that the picture/drawing isn't conducive to the story itself. Another warning, pornographic, gore, and shock images are not tolerated on the wiki. Uploading them can get you banned for three days to indefinite depending on their severity. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:10, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Blogs A blog is a post where you may introduce yourself, make an observation/talk about creepypastas, discuss life in general, etc. You can make a blog by clicking contribute and then selecting a blog.) Be careful not to upload spam blogs or blogicles. (A spam blog is a pointless blog that lacks content, such as the gem that only read "Hi.", is written in ALL CAPS, Title Format Like This, or AlTeRnATiNg caps.) Spam blogs can get you a three day ban as they were so prevalent on this wiki that they began to cause problems. A blogicle is when you upload a story onto your blog. These are problematic as they cannot be edited by regular users. (i.e. posting blogicles will get your story deleted and will get you a warning.) Hope that helps, don't hesitate if you have any other questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:14, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Welcome silentkillerlurks I seen your blog about wanting to find good creepypastas. You can check out my bloghere. It has all the best stories I've read. SoPretentious | (talk) 11:07, July 2, 2014 (UTC) No probs, as you young'uns like to say I enjoy helping out new users. As for your blog about looking for good creepypastas (Here comes the self-prommotion.) I have a number of stories listed on my user page that I'm always looking for feedback and suggestions on. Just click on my name below to see the list. (End self-prommotion.) Have a good one and let me know if you need any more help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:46, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Mod We are currently not accepting applications until we are certain chat is up to stay. Once we are certain about chat's future, we will start accepting applications (I believe the requirements involve not being banned more than twice, being able to handle the job, and having a certain amount of edits (100 I believe, but I could be wrong). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:33, September 16, 2014 (UTC) OH AUNTIE DOTS! HIIIIII! :D Would you be interested in reading an upcoming pasta of mine? I don't know if I already told you this but I'm currently writing a long creepypasta that has been spliced up into various chapters. I'm having a couple of other peer review my pasta but then again, you can never have too many peer reviewers! Am I right? Anyway, here's the link to the latest version of my pasta as it's not quite finished yet: http://pastebin.com/UiVCk9gd I tried my best to subvert or avoid as many cliches as possible with the Lost Episode genre. Feel free to give pros and cons about what I have so far. I really do hope that this might bring new life into a highly cliched genre! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 03:52, July 16, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 03:52, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back Good to have you back. The best advice I can give is to check out the writing advice section for content that would likely help in the genre/style you're looking to write in and the writer's lounge for tips from some of the pro's (and me inexplicably). As always, the writer's workshop is the best place to get feedback for completed stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 09:15, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Likely never as chat has been given multiple opportunities and each time it only seems to result in drama, in-fighting, and veteran-chat users talking down to new users. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:16, July 13, 2016 (UTC)